<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macy Marigold and a Number of Threes by TaurusDragon64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509032">Macy Marigold and a Number of Threes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon64/pseuds/TaurusDragon64'>TaurusDragon64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Fairy Tale), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon64/pseuds/TaurusDragon64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young orphan girl finds an empty house in the woods during a storm and takes shelter.</p><p>A retelling of Goldilocks and the Three bears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macy Marigold and a Number of Threes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was once a golden-haired orphan by the name of Macy Marigold. she stumbled through a black and stormy forest looking for shelter for the night. The autumn weather was too cold to be out at night; especially for a young girl such as our heroine. Firstly, she came to a large mansion with blinding lights and loud hectic music pouring from its windows and walls, she decided it just wouldn’t do so she wrapped her old jacket tighter around herself and moved on. Secondly, she came to a minuscule dilapidated cabin with sickly green moss and dark mold running up and down its walls and leaking sunken roof; she thought about it, came to the conclusion that it wouldn't suit her purposes and thus left. Thirdly, she came to a cottage. The cottage had beige walls, a brown roof, and the driveway was empty except for six-monthly newspapers so, Macy crept past a dark window and a flower bed to the door. She knelt down and gently lifted the corner of the brightly colored welcome mat, and there a spare key laid.</p><p> </p><p>   Macy stood up, used the key, opened the blue door by its cold knob, and took refuge from the rain. Inside the cottage was warm, dry, and she could hear the calming pitter-patter of the rain against the roof and walls; Macy let a relieved sigh escape into the darkroom. She pulled her dripping jacket off and dropped it on the wood floor. As she wandered further into the home she found a living room that had three chairs surrounding the fireplace. She wanted to sit on one of them and rest her wet aching feet but her rumbling stomach said she had to eat. </p><p> </p><p>   There was a doorway at the side of the living room that was covered with strings of brown, green, and blue beads; she could smell nutmeg, cinnamon, and other spices she either couldn’t identify or didn’t know the names of on the other side of them. As she walked into the cozy kitchen the smell wrapped around her like her parent’s arms did when they were alive. She sniffed as she scrubbed at the tears welling in her eyes. Crying would not bring her parents back or give her a home to live in, so it was pointless and she knew it. The kitchen didn't have any windows so she couldn't see without turning on a light; she ran her hand across the wall by the doorway until she came across the light switch. Macy flinched and squinted at the now bright kitchen. Her eyes took in the kitchen. There were white walls, mahogany cabinets, an ocean blue backsplash, a large fridge, an oven, an island with a few stools, a chest freezer, and two doors. She found that one of the doors led to the dining room and the other led to the pantry; the walls of the pantry were lined with non-perishable foods. She scanned the shelves; she grabbed a can of salmon, some homemade raspberry preserves, and oatmeal. </p><p> </p><p>   She rifled through the cabinets until she found a saucepot, a large serving spoon, two bowls, a fork, and a spoon. Macy plopped her ingredients and tools down on the island next to a pamphlet advertising a six-month cruise before dragging one of the stools to the sink to fill the pot with water. Once the pot had the appropriate amount of water in it, she moved it to the stove and turned on the heat. She put the salmon in one of the bowls and ate it while waiting for the water to boil.  Once the water began to boil, she added the oatmeal to the pot, stirred it until it was done, put it in a bowl with the raspberry preserves, and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>   With her stomach now quieted, Macy wandered back into the living room. She first sat on the biggest chair, but it was much too large and hard. Next, she tried the medium-sized chair but it was a bit too soft and still too big. Lastly, she sat on the smallest chair and it was just right, so she kicked off her water-logged sneakers and was about to settle down for a bit when she realized she needed to pee. So Macy got up and padded down the hallway until she found the bathroom. The square room contained the usual equipment; a bathtub, a sink, a tiny trash can, and thankfully, a toilet. On her way to the toilet, her foot hit the trash can, spilling three used tissues and a white and pink stick with a frowny face displayed in a little window. She went about her business and flushed. She yawned as she washed and dried her hands. </p><p> </p><p>   Macy was still in her soaked clothes, consequently, She needed dry clothes. She decided to look through the resident’s rooms; first, she came to the master bedroom, it was sizable and had a queen size bed in the middle of it. The wardrobe and closet only had clothes for people of a full-grown stature which couldn’t work for someone of small stature such as Macy. Next, she came to the guest room; an average room with a twin bed but no clothes. Third, was the child’s bedroom; the wardrobe had boy’s pajamas that she promptly put on, leaving her own abandoned in a wet heap on the floor. Between her full stomach and the warm pajamas, she became soporific. She laid down on the bed and drifted to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>  Soon after Macy fell asleep the residents, the Bahr family, arrived home from their six-month cruise. They walked up to their door and Bennett (or Mr. Bahr depending on who you asked) tried to unlock the door only to find it already unlocked. He shook his head, assuming he had forgotten to lock it before they left. The Bahrs lugged their luggage through the door, turning on the light as they did so. On the floor, they found Macy’s ratty, oversized jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone has broken in,” Said Bernadette, frowning slightly at the drenched jacket on her formerly clean floor. “they must still be here”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Bennet was also frowning and to his son, he said. “Micah, stay with your mother and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Micah nodded and followed his parents into the living room. They once again turned on the lights. Right in front of Micah’s chair, the Bahr family found a very wet pair of yellow sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are children’s sneakers,” Bennett drew his brows together in a confused line. </p><p> </p><p>“They could just have oddly small feet,” Bernadette offered. “I knew a girl in college who was still in children’s sizes even though she was twenty-one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s possible,” Bennett said as he walked into the kitchen with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>   While his parents were finding Macy’s dishes, Micah decided he was tired and went to his room to rest. Micah found Macy’s clothes as he changed into his pajamas but didn’t think much of it. He walked over to his bed, pulled back the covers, and there was Macy. </p><p> </p><p>   Macy’s eyes snapped open, taking in Micah blinking at her wearing his pajamas; Macy blinked and jumped away. She stretched and pulled herself into the form of an Abyssinian kitten as she bolted. However, Micah just snatched her up into his arms. Macy hissed, scratched, and bit at him but he steadfastly held on to her and his control over his form. </p><p> </p><p>   Upon hearing the commotion Mr. and Mrs. Bahr started to run. They shifted into two black bears as they rushed into Micah’s room. Bursting through the door they roared as one; ready to protect their cub from any threat only to find Micah sitting on the floor with a hissing kitten in his arms. Mr. and Mrs. Bahr blinked and stretched themselves back into human form.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, is that what I think is, Dear?” Bernadette glanced at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so, Honey,” Bennett said while nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should take this to the living room.” </p><p> </p><p>   Bennett nodded and guided them all back into the living room; Macy still firmly in Micah’s arms. Micah pet Macy’s head while he plopped down into the blue chair. Mr. and Mrs. Bahr sat down in their own respective chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Micah put her down so she can shift back,” Bennet told his son. </p><p> </p><p>   Micah complied and placed Macy on the floor in front of his chair. Macy had thought about making another run for it but thought it might just put herself into more trouble. Macy shifted back into her human form and pouted at Mr. and Mrs. Bahr.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pout at me young lady,” Bennett started sternly. “You broke into our house, took our food, left your wet clothing on the floor, and attacked Micah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Macy said quietly while looking at her shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know what we will do with you,” Bernadette mentioned with her brows pinched together.</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t we keep her?” Micah suggested brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Bahr looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation without ever speaking. They turned back to Micah and Macy and nodded. And with the decision made they lived happily ever after or at least until Micah and Macy reached their teens.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>